


Name calling

by Three3Feathers



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: All about Swanqueen!!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin tells Regina something that Hook said about Emma. Yeah it makes Regina happy!!! No OQ moments, I promise. Well, I guess it starts out in an established OQ , BUT it quickly ....  changes, for the better. Try it, you'll like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name calling

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that popped into my head and made me smile all day. Hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> I own nothing so don't sue me......please.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

"She called your name out. "

Regina stared at Robin.

"What?" You ask, wishing now that you had been paying, at least a little more attention to what your 'True Love' had been babbling about for, what, forty five minutes! Now that Robin was back in Storybrooke, you thought that your happy ending was at last here.

The more you think about it, you should have just flipped fate and fairy dust the big old middle finger. Smirking, you think of how Emma would laugh and snort if she saw you do such a thing and you find that you miss her. Tilting your head at the thought, yes, you Do miss her! Well, I be damned! You start to think of a way or a reason to call or see her. 

Frowning, you are reminded of her boyfriend, the handless wonder, and bile starts to rise up your throat as the thought of the disgusting pirate touching Emma. She soooo deserves much, much better than......... 

"Hook. Regina, are you even listing to me?" 

"Hmmmmn?" Snapping your eyes up to look at Robin, who is sitting across the table looking a little bit agitated..... at you, no less! You find that...... amusing.

"I said" Robin leans forward trying to grasp your hands which you pull back, just in time resulting in him sighing and settling back in his chair, "I said that Killian and I were talking down at the docks, and he said that Emma was being.... distant towards him. "

"Maybe Miss Swan has come to her, wait........ you said some thing about calling some name?" You say.

Robin eyes you and continues, "Uhhhh, yeah. Anyway, Killian said that the few times that they have had sex..... "

You cough and spit out some of your coffee, "Sorry. " is the best you can come up with, trying to push the horrid image out of your mind. Blaaah!!

"She called out your name. "

"Who, What are you talking about?" you ask rather harshly.

"Emma did. While Hook and her were having sex, Emma called out Your name. She screamed out 'Regina!', not 'Hook or Killian'. " Robin finished, looking at you intently.

You feel your face heat up as a blush covers what seems like your whole body. And you feel, happy, excited and, boy, you sure do miss Emma! And.... Oh yeah, Robin is still here, waiting on some sort of response.

"Well, she was obviously mad at me for some reason. " you look back at him, "What did you tell him?"

Robin shakes his head "Well, I sure as Hell didn't tell him that you had cried out Emma's name on more than one occasion. " with his arms folded.

'Shit', you think. You could have sworn that you only thought her name not yelled it out, omg!!

"Robin" you sigh out, thinking that you should really be sorry, but you just don't care enough about him to....

"Regina, I think we need a break or ....... I'm not happy and I know you're not either. "

You look at Robin, who is standing and looking at you.

"No, I haven't been happy, Robin. Maybe it's for the best..... for now, anyway. " Emma screamed My Name!! 

You stand and follow Robin to your front door, wishing him well in all things. Shutting the door, you ponder what your next move should be, when you hear a knock on the door. Rolling your eyes you walk back thinking that Robin needs to just move on.

Opening the door, you say "Robin, I thought....... "

And you look up to see beautiful, emerald green eyes drinking you in, and you smile.

"Miss Swan, I was just thinking of you. " you say, moving to the side to allow Emma room to enter.

Emma walks by you, shoulder brushing against your chest and, did she grin when she did that?

"Soooo, me and Hook" She begins, fidgeting and shuffling her feet "we kinda, broke up and, funny thing, it had something to do with.... you. "

Smirking, you walk towards her and lift her hand to your lips " You don't say. "

Emma looks at you with wide eyes and you think that this, This, makes you happy!!!


End file.
